The Reflection in the Mirror
by Forever's sun
Summary: Then Meredith turned away from the mirror,and that's when it happened. Something that had Damon almost fall from his position. The mirror burst into flames,and a pale dark haired girl stood her arms folded across her chest, a smiled plastered on her face
1. Preface

**Title:**The reflection in the mirror

* * *

**Preface:**

Meredith Sulez suppressed a yawn as she exited Stefan's room at the boarding house. She was beyond tired, and all she felt like doing was cuddling up to her blankets in her warm bed. After everything that had gone on tonight, she couldn't wait until things would finally go back to normal. Klaus and Katharine both being dead and Tyler taken care of, she couldn't think of anyone else could stand in their way. Stefan said it would take some time before Elena would go back to normal; Elena had just come back from the dead after all.

A thought entered Meredith's mind. _Damon._ She sighed, running her fingers through her long dark hair in stress. He'd do anything to make sure Stefan didn't get a happy ending, but he'd helped them get rid of Kalus, and he hadn't betrayed them to side with Katharine, so how bad could he be?

But Meredith knew she would never be able to trust the womanizer, who lurked in the shadows, in a leather jacket, with an arrogant smile plastered on his face. But Meredith didn't let her mind dwell on such thoughts. It wasn't like she was easily swooned; in fact, she was probably one of the only women, if in fact the only one, who didn't take kindly to him; the only one who wasn't star struck by his smile and charming allure. Walking down the boarding's house stairs, the sound of running water caught her off guard. Turning towards the sound she was relieved to see it was only Mrs. Flowers scrubbing the dishes.

Meredith often forgot that Mrs. Flowers owed the boarding house, it often felt as though Stefan was the owner, since he and the whole gang basically did whatever they wanted in the house. She walked into the dimly lit kitchen, eyeing the colorful tiles which covered the walls, though they looked rather old, and would look out of place on any other house expect this one.

"Good night Mrs. Flowers" she said. Being polite, Meredith waited for a response, but when she didn't get one she began to grow worried. "Mrs. Flowers?" she said quietly, walking further in the kitchen. The sound of running water echoed throughout the silent room. Mrs. Flowers stood perfectly still, her hands placed in the silver colored sink, the cold running water hitting against her wrinkled hands, then she suddenly turned around gripping the counter for support, her whole body shaking.

Meredith stood shocked at Mrs. Flower's sudden movements. She noticed the old woman's glazed over eyes; she was looking at Meredith but she wasn't really seeing her. She was seeing something else, something that made her blood turn cold.

"Beware of the mirror," she warned in a deep voice. _But she's not a witch_, Meredith thought, remembering all the times Bonnie had gone into her sidekick trances. And then her eyes unglazed, and she looked towards Meredith with a confused expression. "When did you come in, dear?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse with her head titled to one side and a child like look appearing on her face.

"Um...I just wanted to say goodnight," Meredith whispered, still reeling from recent events.

"Thank you dear. Have a safe drive home." Mrs. Flowers said with a smile before turning the water off and wiping her hands in the dish cloth that hung from the flower printed apron she was wearing. Meredith slowly walked out of the kitchen, her body silently quivering in fear. Should she go tell Stefan? Meredith didn't know if she should take the old woman's warnings seriously, or if it was just the banter of an insane person. But then again she thought her grandfather was crazy, and in the end it turned out he was telling the truth and vampires did exist.

Walking into the hallway, she looked at the finely printed wall paper, and the old paintings and photographs that hung from the walls. She stopped at one painting, gazing at it in curiosity. It was of a brown hair girl, wearing a silk night gown, and she was very fair skinned and had disturbing green eyes. She was frowning at the picture, arms folded across her chest. "That's Melinda," said a voice from behind her, Meredith spun around in alarm but relaxed to see the face of Mrs. Flowers, she was looking at the picture with a grim expression on her face

"Who?" Meredith asked, looking back at the golden framed photo.

"Melinda Lockwood, the daughter of Richard Lockwood," Mrs. Flowers explained moving closer.

Meredith was wary as she watched the old woman step forward, looking more intently at the photo. _Lockwood?_ thought Meredith, turning to look at the frame once more. The Lockwoods were one of the founding families and the one Tyler happened to belong to. "She looks miserable," commented Meredith, running her figures through her locks, her eyes looking straight into the green eyes of the girls in the picture.

"She wasn't a happy girl. She'd spent some time here when she was a child. Of course I wasn't born yet; that was a long time ago," the old woman laughed, throwing her head back in the process "Too bad it didn't end well," she muttered, a grim look reappering on her face.

"What happened?" asked Meredith, looking at the bottom of the golden trimmed frame, which held the date of the photo: 1886.

"Well, she went out to the woods and never came back. Most people say she was attacked by animals," the old woman explained. Meredith picked up on the word _most_.

"Most people thought she had been attacked by animals but some didn't?" she asked, turning to read Mrs. Flowers expression. The old woman's eyes flickered towards Meredith, shaking her head.

"Some people said that she'd been attacked by something else, something more powerful," she said, going up to the frame. She removed a smudge on the glass with her thumb."But I wouldn't dwell on it, my dear," she said, before giving a swift nod and disappearing down one of the dimly lit hallways.

Meredith looked at the photo for another moment before walking towards the main hallway. _Was she attack by vampires?_ thought Meredith as she reached the front door. It wasn't uncommon for vampires to feed on the weak, but a little girl? Could vampires be so thoughtless? Meredith dismissed those questions. Of course they could; Stefan was the exception of course, but from observing Damon, she came to a conclusion: Vampires were selfish.

Meredith grasped the golden colored door knob, and opened the door, letting a cold gust of wind sweep through the house, making her shiver slightly. Walking down the grass bedded path, she couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that clung to her. Everything was suppose to go back to normal, but she had a feeling that something was coming; towards Fell's Church, and Mrs. Flowers's warning should be taken seriously. That it wasn't just the banter of an insane woman; no. It was someone trying to sent her a messenge, but she couldn't understand what the warning was trying to tell her. Meredith arrived at her car. All around her was silent; all the animals asleep, cuddling up in their safe little holes.

Fell's Church was usually quite at this time. The church bells could be heard in the distance, signaling the begin of a new hour. Meredith opened the car door and stepped into the leather interior. Even though she didn't like the thought of killing innocent cows, she did like smell of leather, and the way it felt across her skin. She placed the key in the ignition and started the engine, feeling the car come to life underneath her before pulling out of her parking spot. Soon she was descending down the rocky streets towards the center of Fell's Church.

Pulling into her driveway Meredith couldn't help but think about Melinda, and what happened to the poor girl, and Mrs. Flowers warning. But she tried her best not to think of any of those things. She didn't want to discover something else that had arrived at Fell's Church, and ruining any chance of things going back to normal. Meredith stepped out of the car, feeling the ice cold wind slap her face, causing her cheeks to turn a crimson color. She bowed her head, tucking her neck underneath the scarf she wore. All the lights in the house were turned off, and it looked like both her parents were fast asleep already. Looking down at her watch she was surprised to see that it was a quarter to midnight; _time tends to fly when you're fighting evil vampires,_ thought Meredith as she walked into her house.

The Sulez's house wasn't very extravagant, but it was perfect for her family, all over the wall were framed paintings from different artists-her father's hobbies-and the rest were photos of different family members, and Meredith's school photo since the first grade. Her stomach grumbled but she was to tired to bother to go into the kitchen and make herself something to eat, so she settled for just going to bed instead. Walking up the stairs, she placed her hand on the railing, and felt it shaking abruptly. Meredith retched her hand from the wooden railing, backing away from it, and hitting her back against the pale white walls of the hall.

She started at the railing for a moment, before sprinting up the stairs towards her bedroom, shutting the door closed, quietly but with a certain urgency to it. First the warning from Mrs. Flowers, then the shaking railing; what was going on? Meredith was fine with helping other people get out of fix's, but she'd never been in a fix herself. Nothing had ever been after her before, and she had no idea what to do.

* * *

Damon Salvatore stood in front of the Sulez's house.

Never in a million years did he think he would be standing in front of Meredith's house. She was cold and didn't seem to found of him upon his arrival at Fell's Church; she wasn't like her red headed friend, who didn't have any self control. No; Meredith wasn't like most girls he'd ever met. She didn't falter at his smiles and her heart didn't skip a beat when he said her name. Damon found it interesting, but alas he wasn't standing in front of her house for that reason.

Upon walking home after another feed, Damon felt a large amount of power coming from the house, and he didn't think it was the humans who resided inside the small cottage. Damon walked towards the oak tree which stood in their front yard. Grabbing one of the thick branches, he lifted himself up into the tree. He climbed the branches until a figure in a small bay window made him stop. Looking into Meredith's bedroom, he saw the girl with the dark locks and the legs that seemed to go on forever, was pacing a worried expression on her face. She turned to look in the mirror examining the reflection.

Damon though she'd be happy, having Elena back. All their troubles were gone; expect him of course; not that thought that was the reason. Then Meredith turned away from the mirror and that's when it happened. Something that made Damon almost fall from his position. The mirror burst into flames, and a pale dark haired girl stood her arms folded across her chest a smile plastered on her face. And then just like that, it became a normal mirror again, leaving Damon with only one thought, _what the hell?_

_**A/N:**_** Hey everyone, so i re edited all the chapter for better reading with the help of: drum roll please DamonSalvatoreLuver, i want to give a special thanks to her, because she made my writing flow better, but the story is still the same. thanks for reading :) **

**and please review **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Meredith tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep soundly. There was something keeping her from rest, an aching feeling that something was terribly wrong. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out what is was. Descending the stairs the next morning, Meredith stood halfway down the stair case, turning her whole body to face the cream wall. It was that picture, the one she'd seen at the boarding house last night, of the girl with the brown hair and unusual green eyes with the unhappy expression on her face. _But what would we be doing with the picture?_ She thought, searching through her brain. Meredith couldn't find any reason for the picture of Melinda Lockwood to be hanging on her wall, expect maybe her family knew the girl before she'd been killed.

Unhooking the picture from the wall, Meredith walked down the rest of the stairs, making her way into the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs surrounded the small room. Lilly Sulez was standing in front of the stove, flipping an egg to cook it both sides just what her daughter always asked for them, eggs sunny side up and two slices of bacon. Meredith wasn't one for taking risks unless she had to, and just like she never took risks she ate the same breakfast every day. Most people would find it boring, but then again Meredith was never like everyone else, while all the girls in her class wanted to stand out like Elena, Meredith was more than happy to sit on the side lines and watch Elena take the lead. It never bothered her.

"Mother?" she asked, leaning back against the titled walls of the kitchen.

"Yes?" Lilly answered, turning from the stove to face her daughter, a smile on her face just like always. No matter what was going on in Lilly or Richard Sulez's lives, they always put on a happy smile. When their daughter entered the room, though Meredith knew this, she never called either of her parents on it. Meredith didn't like change, and calling them on the weird habits would only do that.

"Why do we have a picture of Melinda Lockwood?" she asked, holding the framed picture in front of her, so her mother could have a better look at the sad little girl.

Lilly raised her brow in confusion, looking intently at the picture, before shrugging her shoulders in defeat. "I have no idea sweetheart, your father picked out all of those old photo's," she finally answered, turning back towards the stove to finish up the cooking. Knowing that her father wouldn't be home until at least eight o'clock, Meredith hook the frame back on the wall, a sense of foreboding creeping up on her little up little, but she shrugged it off. She wanted everything to go back to normal. Walking back up the stairs, Meredith decided to get ready to pick Bonnie and Matt up in an hour, to go visit Elena, and promised not to let the picture of the girl get to her. _It's probably nothing she told herself,_keeping her fingers crossed.

* * *

After last night's disturbing events Damon decided to stop by the boarding house the next day, trying to get his mind off the flaming mirror. Maybe he'd had too much to drink and it was making him hallucinate? What could some great power want with Meredith Sulez? But thinking about it, Damon realized, he really knew nothing about the dark haired girl, with the legs that seemed to go on forever; the only thing he knew was that her grandfather had been attacked by one of them, but apart from that he knew nothing about the distant girl. Expect that she wasn't found of him, which was obvious from the coldness she produced towards him.

Walking through the door with ease, already being invited in many times before, Damon stalked through the house, looking for his dear little brother. But Stefan was no wear to be seen. Walking up the long staircase a group of voices caught him off guard. Listening closer, he recognized the high pitched voice of Bonnie, which meant Meredith would be there to, not that she seemed very aware of the flaming mirro; as soon as she turned around it became normal again. Walking further down the hallway with unnatural quietness, Damon could feel four heart beats, he could feel their blood rushing through their veins, making him lick his lips, but he wouldn't dare try and kill one of them. Even the boy, he couldn't take the after math that would concur from Stefan, as he tried to stab Damon in the heart with stake.

"I'm offended I wasn't invited to this gathering," he said in an arrogant tone, walking into Stefan's bed room. All eyes in the small room turned to face him, hatred being the main emotion displayed, but Damon didn't take any notice. He flashed a wide grin at Elena, who smiled back. _Even with the mind of a child I still like her the best,_mused Damon, walking further into the room until his eyes landed on Meredith. She was sitting furthest from him, her head resting her on the arm of the couch. She looked utterly tried, and the bags under her eyes were proof.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan asked his older brother, well aware of the looks he was flashing Meredith. In all the time they'd spent in Fell's Church, Damon had never shown any interested towards her, and this scared Stefan who thought of the dark haired girl as a friend.

"Ouch. I'm hurt little brother," said Damon, sarcasm dripping from his voice like acid. But it didn't matter that Stefan didn't want him there, because he didn't have the power to stop him, and in Damon's books power was everything. Of course his younger brother was well aware of that.

"Seriously Damon, if you came here for a reason please share it with me," Stephan pleaded, running a hand through his wavy black hair. He'd had enough of feuding with his brother; he didn't want it to seem like a war zone every time they were in the same room as each other, but Damon just wouldn't cooperate. It was always his way or the high way.

Meredith had her eyes closed at this point, the Salvatore brothers arguing was just a faint noise, like a bee buzzing around her ears. But it didn't bother her, apart from that there was no other sound in the room. Everyone else was giving their attention towards the two brothers. Feeling a hand touch her face, Meredith opened her eyes slowly, to see Elena's child like expression looking at her with worry. Sitting up properly, Meredith flashed an unconvincing smile her way, causing Elena to frown. Straightening her shoulders, Meredith stood from the couch, turning towards Bonnie and Matt. "I think that enough for now, we'll come back tomorrow," she said, Bonnie folded her arms across her chest, looking towards her with confusion.

"We just got here twenty minutes ago," she complained, using her eyes to silently ask Meredith why they had to leave.

"I know Bonnie, but I'm not feeling well, I just want to go home," Meredith explained, shuffling her hair around in frustration. Something was definitely wrong with her; she wasn't her usual calm self, and she could feel her fingers begin to tremble slightly.

"You go. I'll take them both home," answered Stephan, giving her a warm smile. After saying her goodbyes to everyone, Meredith exited Stefan's bed room, unaware that Damon was following her. Her hands were still trembling slightly, and her breath had thickened. She was afraid to pass by that picture on her way out for some reason, because she hadn't started feeling different until she saw the picture, and what about Mrs. Flowers warning. Maybe a good night's sleep was all she really needed.

Damon walked behind Meredith out of the room, noticing she was too lost in thought to realize his presence behind her. Damon could feel the fear radiating from her body but couldn't pinpoint towards what her fear was directed at. But he continued to follow her down the stairs and out the door; he was quite surprised that she actually glanced and made eye contact with him but was obviously to tired to put up a fight. Standing a couple of feet behind her, he watched as she pulled the keys from her purse. He could see the shiny silver shaking silently, soon realizing it was because the girl was shaking herself.

Meredith was always cool and collected, it seemed like nothing ever fazed her, so Damon was taken aback by the events that were unfolding before him, thinking that maybe what he saw wasn't a hallucination, and that something was really wrong with her. Now all he had to do was figure out what. Damon wasn't one to care about humans at all, in fact he'd agree if someone where to call him selfish, but there was something in the air, and something about the girl that stood before him that made him want to get involved. He always loved the thrill of a mystery. A low thud, caused his head to snap up looking towards Meredith's figure, bending down to pick up the keys she'd dropped.

"Maybe you shouldn't be driving," he said, speaking for the first time since watching her. Meredith turned to face Damon, the keys in her hands.

"Maybe you should mind your own business," she spat, trying to placing the car key in its slot but failing miserably. Meredith looked towards Damon, as his hand touched her car door.

"What?" she muttered with frustration. She didn't feel like fighting with Damon; all she wanted was to go home to her comfy bed.

"Let me drive?" he asked casually, taking the keys from her hand without her even noticing. Meredith began to laugh, throwing her head back as she did so.

"Why would you want to be nice to me?" she asked, looking at him with a bewildered expression.

"Because if you crash, then I'll smell the blood and probably kill you, if the impact didn't," he lied, trying to cover the real reason with an arrogant comment, stepping back lightly Meredith nodded her head, watching Damon place the key in the slot without any trouble at all. Walking over to the other side, she opened the passenger side door, stepping inside the car, letting a sigh escape her lips. Meredith knew she shouldn't trust Damon; he wasn't a good person, but she knew she shouldn't be driving and didn't want to alert the others to the problem. The car ingestion caused Meredith to awake from her thoughts, looking towards Damon who was pulling out of the parking spot towards the center of Fell's Church.

"Well, someone was tried," chuckled Damon, looking towards the dark haired girl's sleeping figure in the passenger seat. She looked scared as if she was having a bad dream. He didn't take much notice keeping his eye on the road; the roads were quiet and Damon wasn't really paying much attention. Suddenly Meredith thrashed to the other side of the seat mumbling the words "Melinda Lockwood" over and over. _Melinda Lockwood?_Damon asked, but something was so familiar about that name, it was like it was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't verbalize the words that wanted so badly to fall from his lips.

Walking through the doors of her house, Meredith couldn't help but wonder why Damon was being so nice to her. He'd never shown any interest before, he'd always favored weak Bonnie or beautiful Elena, but never really her. "Meredith?" called the husky voice of Richard Sulez, Meredith father. Meredith suddenly remembered the picture, and a new found energy rushed through her veins, causing her to walk into the den with a skip in her step.

"Yeah it's me, dad," she answered; entering the den. The television was on, but the sound was off, and she made her way over to her father, sitting down right opposite him in one of the wooden chairs her mother had bought from an antique shop in New York.

"By the way dad, why do we have a picture of Melinda Lockwood?" she asked, trying to sound causal, but inside she was on the edge of her seat to find out.

"It was a gift from a friend, but the strange thing was when ever your grandfather looked at the picture, or walked passed it, he couldn't stop muttering the words 'beware of the mirror,'" her father mused, shaking his head silently. Meredith looked towards her father once more, before sprinting towards the picture. Those were the exact words Mrs. Flowers had used, down to the latter. Climbing the first four steps Meredith looked towards the framed portrait, noticing something that made her heart skip a beat.

The girl was smiling.

**A/N: everyone please review and let me know what you think **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2****:**

Meredith stood frozen, looking at the framed picture that hung on the wall. She could have sworn only hours ago the little girl's expression was grim and unhappy; now it was cheerful. It didn't make any sense. Running her fingers through her hair, Meredith climbed the rest of the stairs towards her bedroom, fearing that she was losing her mind at such a young age. What else could possibly explain recent events? Meredith was still calm enough to think rationally, and after all the great powers that had gone through Fell's Church, maybe she wasn't imagining any of this. But should she tell the others was the question; things had just gotten back to normal, and with Elena not being fully herself yet, Meredith decided that she should keep this secret to herself for now.

Entering her bedroom, Meredith walked up to the mirror examining her tired features; purple bruises underneath her eyes weren't exactly beautiful, and her hair needed a good washing. But she was far too tired to bother about those things. The words Mrs. Flowers had said, and now her grandfather popped back into her head. _Beware of the mirror?_ Meredith couldn't fathom what they were talking about, but if both insane could they have possible both thought up the same warning all by themselves? Sharply turning away from the mirror, Meredith placed her hands on her hips, thinking about the supposed warning and all types of powers that could possible attack through mirrors.

The mirror stood behind Meredith, looking just like an ordinary mirror, with a dark brown mahogany frame, with flowers engraved at the bottom of the stand. But there was something different about this particular mirror; something lurked deep within, trying desperately to get out. And then it happened with her body giving the mirror her back. It burst into orange flames of light, and the mirror glazed over and the little girl was standing there, a reflection in the mirror, with no physical body; just a reflection. The girl was smirking, her arms folded across her chest, staying perfectly still, then she lifted her right arm up, extending it towards Meredith who was unaware of the action, and shot a white light from her hand, which shot through the mirror, and hit the dark haired girl in the back causing her to fall to the floor unconscious. Then flames died down, and the girl disappeared, but there were words left upon the glossy surface.

* * *

_Melinda Lockwood walked through the forest close by to the boarding house, her family used to spend weeks of summer there, against her wishes of course. Melinda was never a happy child; a frown upon her face most of the time, it was plain to see that whatever her parents did to try and lift the girl's sprits was done in vain, because nothing could put a smile on the girl's face. Melinda had been sent out to play in the garden while the adults talked, but after half an hour of playing with her porcelain dolls, the girl grew bored, but knew she shouldn't go back into the house until her mother or father gave the word, and she'd always had a fascination with the forest that she was never allowed to enter._

_Melinda, being too young, could never fathom why the forest was a dangerous place; animals were one of the only things she liked, what harm could a deer do? She questioned walking further into the murky abyss that was the forest. She wasn't scared of anything, and was calm and collected most of the time, but even though Melinda never really feared anything, she didn't like taking risks. But today was a special occasion; she was bored, and what do little children do when their bored?_Get into trouble_, Melinda thought answering her own question. Tapping her chin, Melinda stopped in front of a large maple tree. Getting closer, the girl inspected the tree, noticing a red substance on the bark._

_Melinda was too young to understand the foreboding feeling that swept through her; she shrugged her shoulders and continued on her walk. A cold gust of wind passed by the forest floor, causing the girl to shiver in fear. But she didn't stop going further into the forest; with every step she took, it led her further in to trouble. What the little girl didn't know was behind her lurked something dangerous, something that hid in the shadows waiting for an easy prey. The dark shadow stalked behind her at unnatural speed, watching as the little girl dared to go further in the kingdom of the wild. It was like the girl wanted to die, or was too stupid to sense the underlining danger. Melinda stopped dead in her tracks, letting out a soft sigh as she realized she was lost, turning around franticly, fear finally setting in. She didn't know which way she'd come from; everything looked exactly the same. Looking with intense eyes, she realized that there was something or someone following her, hiding behind one of the large tree barks._

_"Hello?" she called through the forest, her voice echoing in her silent surroundings, causing the girl to gulp in fear. The shadow found it amusing to watch the girl call for him, knowing that if the innocent girl knew the truth she wouldn't be calling for him to reveal himself._

_Licking his lips the shadow, he could feel the young girls heart beating, the blood that coursed through her veins. Not being able to hide it any longer, he stepped out of the shadows revealing himself to the little light that wasn't covered by the tress, which acted like natural canopies. Melinda stood wide eyes as the man sepped into the light. He had thick black her and smoldering dark brown eyes, like expensive dark chocolate, but Melinda couldn't see the man clearly, and while his uncommon features stood out, she wouldn't be able to point him out on the street; not that she'd ever seen such a beautiful man walking along the streets of Fell's Church._

"_Who are you?" she asked, taking a step back from the man. Everything about his screamed "runaway now!" But it wasn't because of what the man was doing; it was just the feeling that people would get when they stood too close to him. Chuckling darkly, the man took another step closer to the girl, causing Melinda's breath to quicken, and her heart to pump blood at a million miles per hour. The shadow could feel her heart beating rapidly, the fear she produced was pleasure to him; to feel her tremble slightly as he took another unwelcome step forward. To feel her throat get hoarse, and finally to see the first clear tears fall from the girl's unnaturally green eyes._

"_Why don't you tell me your name first?" he suggested, taking another step forward. He was only centimeters from the girl now, so much that he could imagine his fangs ripping into the delicate skin on her neck_

_"M..m…meli...nd...da" the girl stuttered, never meeting the eyes of the scary looking man. With a smile the shadow bent down to one knee until he was level to level with the girl, and grabbed her chin between his figures, ignoring the sob that escaped the girl's lips. He forced the girl to look into his dark cold eyes._

_"You're not afraid of me," compelled the shadow, looking into the girls now hazed over eyes_

_"I'm not afraid of you," she repeated, unaware of the words that fell from her lips; and then he chuckled darkly again before, piercing his fangs through her skin._

* * *

Meredith awoke from her dream with a terrible jolt, clutching to her heart for comfort. She couldn't tell if that was a memory or if it was all a dream, looking at her surroundings she realized she was on the floor, but couldn't understand why. Had she fainted? Looking towards her mirror, she noticed the words that were written on the glossy surface. _Till death do us part._What could those words possibly mean, but the more important question running through Meredith's mind was, who wrote them? Could someone have snuck into her room while she was unconscious on the floor? Meredith thought that theory was pretty unlikely, why would a normal person write that on her mirror, and she'd never invited a vampire into the house, as far as she knew.

Standing from the floor, she examined the words more carefully, they were written in some red substance, getting closer she realized it was blood; someone had gotten inside and written a threat on her mirror in blood, but the thing that worried Meredith more was, what if they were still in the house? Exiting her bedroom with speed, she walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen finding nobody was there.

"Mother? Father?" she called, but no one replied. She was the only living thing in the house, at least she hoped. Tapping her chin, she pondered on what to do. This was getting beyond scary, and what about the dream she'd had of Melinda Lockwood? But she wasn't a witch! Why was she having flashbacks to another person's life?

Meredith thought about the flashback for a moment, being perfectly sure that it was a vampire who had killed the girl, just like some of the town's people had speculated. But who was the vampire that lurked in the shadows? She couldn't make out exactly who he was; parts of the flashback were being to get hazy, just like dreams, once you've woke up from them, but she did remember his cold dark brown eyes, and short black hair, and merciless dark laugh, but that wasn't enough to suspect anyone, and for all she knew, she'd never even meet the vampire before, or it was just a dream and nothing was real.

One thing was clear in Meredith's mind, she had to find out more and Melinda Lockwood, maybe then she'd realize it was all in her head, as she could go enjoy her time with her friends. Walking over to her dresser, Meredith picked out a pair of jeans and a red sweater before heading for the bathroom, her hands were trembling slightly like they had before, she couldn't get the scared girls image out of her head, or the man's chuckle; how he approached the girl without even caring about the clear tears that fell from her eyes. A _monster_ was the first word that came to mind to describe the vampire, but then there was another vampire she described as that word.

* * *

Damon Salvatore sat in one of the stiff wicker chairs; the play "Macbeth" by William Shakespeare in his hands. Damon often stopped by Fell's Church public library/archive and sat down at one of the tables, knowing there would be perfect silence. Reaching the part were lady Macbeth was reading the letter her husband had sent her, detailing his meeting with the witches and what they had foretold, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to when he'd actually gone and seen the play live, when it first premiered so many centuries ago; nothing was more enjoyable for him then, watching those lines being delivered, the emotion, the sadness that you felt towards the end of the play when Macbeth realized that he'd done everything wrong, and that his beautiful wife was dead. Yes; in those times literature was about passion, not the drabble it had become today.

A bell ringing caused his head to snap up from lady Macbeth's soliloquy, his eyes landing on the large glass door, watching the person enter he realized it was none other than Meredith, her jacket rapped tightly around her, glasses covering her face. Damon couldn't help but think that lady Macbeth and Meredith had a few things in common, but as for the ambition Damon didn't think Meredith had it in her to kill other people for what she wanted, but the coldness was definitely there. Closing the book, Damon placed it down on the table. Standing up from the stiff chair, he ran his fingers through his black short hair before approaching the dark haired girl.

Meredith sat down in one of the library's chairs, opening one of the large archive books, which were available for all to see. She was more grateful than ever that the archive books were available to all, knowing her family wasn't a founding family, and wasn't in the slightest related to the Lockwood's. Her fingers skimmed over the rough cover, she could feel every bump and every crack that the cover had before opening it and starting down at its context. Meredith had just reached the time period she was looking for when a cough from behind her caused her head to snap up in that direction, letting out a sigh of exaspertaion. She looked towards the figure, folding her arms across her chest.

"What are you doing here Damon?" she asked. Anger was present in her voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just reading a little Shakespeare," he answered, pulling out the chair next to her before sitting down beside her.

"Well I'm busy," she said coolly, basically telling him to get lost.

"I can see that," he chuckled, looking at the words written on the archive pages. The words _Melinda Lockwood _catching his eye. It was the same name he'd heard her muttering, covering the page so she'd have to look at her, he flashed her a smile before asking, "Whose Melinda Lockwood?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review. the next chapter will be coming very soon **


End file.
